<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Date by theexhaustedalchemist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869225">First Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theexhaustedalchemist/pseuds/theexhaustedalchemist'>theexhaustedalchemist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Day OTP challenge! (Kit/Ty) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30 Day OTP Challenge, First Dates, First Kiss, Kit is really awkward, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theexhaustedalchemist/pseuds/theexhaustedalchemist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Day OTP Challenge<br/>Day 4: On a date</p><p>Where Kit tries to make his and Ty’s first date memorable</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Day OTP challenge! (Kit/Ty) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here’s the 4th day of this challenge! Today’s prompt is on a date! Enjoy:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6:56</p><p>Kit paced at the agreed meeting spot, wringing his hands together, checking the time on his wrist every few seconds. Ty was never late so he wouldn’t be tonight, right?</p><p>6:57</p><p>He smoothed his dark blue sweater and jeans for the 100th time since being here 15 minutes early. He ruffled his hair again. Since there was no way it could be tamed, he might as well go for a purposeful messy hairdo. He thought over the worst possible scenario again, as even though it didn’t help his anxiety, at least he knew where to set the bar for the evening.</p><p>6:59. </p><p>Should Kit go and see if Ty was okay? He still had one minute, but what if he had lost his way from the Institute to the yard? There were a lot of halls, that was totally plausible...for someone who was visiting for the first time and not for someone who had lived there their entire life. </p><p>7:00</p><p>Something had definitely happened. Ty had to be fighting a demon on the porch, or was stuck in his room, or had fallen in the toilet, or -</p><p>“Are you okay Kit?”</p><p>Kit snapped his head up to see Ty standing in front of him, his eyebrows slightly furrowed in, but with a little smile on his face. He looked beautiful. He was wearing a long sleeve button up black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. There were a few of the top buttons undone, so Ty could see swirls of faded runes circling the exposed part of his chest. He had on dark jeans that were just loose enough to allow him to sit and move with ease, but were shaped to his slim and muscular body. His curly hair seemed to fall perfectly, so it gave the effect that Kit was trying to achieve of purposefully messy. Kit could see the sunset reflecting in his silver eyes.</p><p>Kit felt himself blush, as he knew that Ty was expecting a response, but had forgotten the question as soon as he had gotten a glimpse of Ty’s appearance. He had never seen Ty wear a shirt like that before. He wondered if Julian-</p><p>“Kit?”</p><p>“Sorry,” Kit mumbled, blushing harder. “I forgot what your question was.”</p><p>“I just asked if you were okay,” Ty repeated, concern and confusion written all over his face.</p><p>“I’m okay. Sorry I just got distracted.”</p><p>“By what?” Ty asked with curiosity. “Did you see a bird or-”</p><p>“Do you want to sit down?” Kit blurted out.</p><p>“Sure,” Ty said, still obviously confused. He took a seat on the yellow blanket Kit had spread out on the ground. On it, Kit had arranged and then rearranged, and then arranged again a few battery powered fake candles, two empty wine glasses, two ceramic plates, silverware on top of white cloth napkins, with a picnic basket in the center. </p><p>Kit stood there for a second too long, before quickly sitting down once he realized Ty was waiting for him. </p><p>“What color is your favorite movie to eat?” Kit rushed out, then blushed when he realized he had just said nonsense.</p><p>“Wait, What?”</p><p>“Um...let me try again,” Kit mumbled before recollecting himself. “What did the ghost say when he jumped in the pool?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Orange-ya glad I didn’t say banana?” Kit shakily said. </p><p>“I don’t get it,” Ty said, with his eyebrows furrowed down and a slightly wrinkled nose.</p><p>“Sorry. That wasn’t right either.”</p><p>“Kit, are you sure you’re okay? You’re not making any sense.”</p><p>“How about we just eat!” Kit exclaimed, reaching for the picnic basket. </p><p>“Okay…” Ty said slowly, uncertainty crossing his face.</p><p>Kit opened the basket, pulling out plastic containers that held chicken Alfredo pasta, steamed vegetables, and strawberries. His hands shook as he distributed the food onto his and Ty’s plates, relieved that he didn’t spill any. He pulled out the bottle of sparkling grape juice from the basket and poured some in his glass. But when Ty held out his glass and Kit started pouring, his hands were shaking so much that he spilled almost a glass's worth onto Ty’s shirt.</p><p>“I’m so sorry! It was an accident,” Kit said as he hurriedly set the bottle to the side and grabbed his napkin. He made a move to help dry Ty’s shirt, but ended up accidentally spilling the mostly full bottle he had set to the side, soaking the blanket and the food on their plates in sparkling grape juice.</p><p>Kit quickly moved to get up, but he tripped on one of the candles and ended up crashing into Ty, sending the half-stood up boy backwards.</p><p>Kit landed on top of him, and rushed out, “Ty I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to spill on you or the blanket or knock into you or-”</p><p>Kit was cut off by Ty erupting into a fit of laughter. Kit was mesmerized by the way Ty’s head was thrown back, eyes crinkled as his body shook. </p><p>Ty looked down at him, a few giggles escaping him as he said, “Kit, you’re adorable.”</p><p>Kit realized he was still laying on top of Ty, so he scrambled to get off of him and laid back in the grass next to him. He could see the clouds streaked across the sky, the oranges and pinks of the setting sun blended together like a watercolor painting. He turned his head so he was looking at Ty, and saw him smiling back at him. </p><p>“Now,” Ty said, after a second. “What’s been going on with you tonight? You’re never this clumsy.”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Kit started honestly. “I think I was so nervous I was going to mess up our first date together that that’s exactly what I did.”</p><p>Ty frowned at him. “You didn’t mess it up!”</p><p>“But I spilled my drink all over you and the blanket!”</p><p>“My clothes and the blanket will wash.”</p><p>“I ruined our food!”</p><p>“We can just eat leftovers later.”</p><p>“I was awkward the entire conversation and nothing I said made sense!”</p><p>“I understand you more than I understand anyone else. It’s okay that I couldn’t tonight.”</p><p>“Still-”</p><p>“If those things are the entirety of your ‘mess ups,’ then I think this date was good,” Ty interrupted, speaking softly but firmly. </p><p>“Can we try this again tomorrow night? I promise I won’t be as clumsy.”</p><p>“If you want to, but I don’t know how we could top this,” Ty said.</p><p>Kit thought he was kidding, but the look in Ty’s eyes was sincere.</p><p>“Wait, you’re serious? I thought you were saying you enjoyed tonight to make me feel better,” Kit mumbled, looking away from Ty. He was surprised to feel Ty’s hand on his cheek and looked up to see Ty looking him directly in the eyes.</p><p>“Kit, you put so much thought and time into tonight. You knew that I can’t really go out and have a good time like you can, so you brought that here. I know that you made this meal yourself, because I saw the recipe sitting out the other day. And even though this didn’t go as you expected, I’ve laughed more tonight than I have since Livvy died. So if you want a do-over, let’s just get that leftover pizza out of the fridge and continue our date tonight, because in my opinion, I think our date is off to a great start.”</p><p>Kit smiled at him, and quickly took off to get the pizza out of the fridge. When he came back with two plates, he saw Ty sitting up, his shirt laying on the ground next to him. </p><p>Kit stood gaping at Ty, at his muscular chest that was now on display, until Ty teased, “Sit down Kit. I only removed my shirt because it was a little wet with grape juice. That pizza is going to get colder than it already is with you staring at me like that.”</p><p>“Tiberius, did you just make an innuendo?” Kit asked as he sat down and handed a plate to Ty.</p><p>“I just meant that it’ll get colder because you’ve been standing there for so long. What did you mean?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Kit quickly said, taking a big bite out of his pizza. They ate in silence, Ty looking up at the sky that was fading to darkness, and Kit not so subtly at Ty’s naked chest. </p><p>“Kit?”</p><p>“Yes?” Kit asked, the look in Ty’s eyes taking Kit’s breath away.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?”</p><p>Kit nodded, his heart thudding in anticipation of his first kiss with Ty. Ty leaned forward, placing his hand on Kit’s cheek and captured his lips with his. Kit felt electricity sparking in his lips, hyper aware of Ty’s hand on his face, the other hand that was winding into his hair, and the clean scent that was very Ty. He put a hand hesitantly into Ty’s hair, feeling the softness between his fingers. His other hand was on Ty’s shoulder. He wasn’t sure if he was allowed to move it down to his chest like he desperately wanted to, so he lightly felt the muscles in Ty’s shoulder as he lost himself in the sensation of the kiss. </p><p>After what seemed to stretch on forever, Ty pulled back, his pupils blown wide and his face flushed. He breathed, “Wow.” </p><p>Kit knew he probably looked the same, if not worse as he stared dumbfounded by the new sensation they had both experienced together. Kissing Ty was like nothing he had ever experienced before. It was completely different from any kisses he had prior. </p><p>“Ty?”</p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>“Can you do that again?”</p><p>Ty smiled at him and leaned forward once again. As their lips met again, Kit found himself thankful for how terribly the first part of the date had gone. It all led to this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>